


Danganronpa: Blood Bonds

by AG_MoB



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AG_MoB/pseuds/AG_MoB
Summary: In Hope's Peak Academy, talented students are enrolled to enhance their potential. However, as Class 79 enrolls, they find themselves in a game where the only way to escape is to murder another classmate. Who will make the ultimate sacrifice? Who will give in to despair? And who will triumph over it all?





	1. Prologue (Part 1): Introducing Mitsuko Michi

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me via Twitter (@SimplyEpic17 for my main account and @AsukaTsubasaYay for my Danganronpa RP shitpost account) or Discord (ID #2384).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist, Mitsuko Michi, find herself at the entrance to Hope's Peak Academy. Little does she know how much this school will change her life....for the worse.

To think me of all people would be able to attend a school such as this was nearly dream-like. I just could barely believe what I was seeing.

 

Hope's Peak Academy.

 

This place might as well be a work of fantasy. Only the best of the best could attend a school of this caliber. The students are given the moniker of "Super High School Level" for a very good reason. They're the absolute best at what they do. Each student has a talent that they excel at that gives them their SHSL title. No average Tom, Dick, or Harry can attend here. The school has to actively seek you out for attendance. That's why being talented is so important. If you're untalented, you can kiss your dreams of attendance goodbye. Hope's Peak is rich with talent and potential. People say "If you attend here, you'll be set for life" so much that it's practically a cliché.

 

Anyway, that's enough for the tangent. This is about me. I should introduce myself.

 

My name is Mitsuko Michi. They call me the Super High School Level Luckster.

 

**REGISTRATION COMPLETE**  
**MITSUKO MICHI**  
**SHSL LUCKSTER**

 

I earned that talent from a contest. Impressive, I know. Hope's Peak holds a contest for each class to allow one ordinary student to attend the class of SHSL students. I happened to win that contest. The funny thing is...I don't even remember entering it. I just kinda got the letter in the mail. I was super confused, but I figured it would be a good opportunity for me to meet new people.

That's what my major goal here was. To meet new people. Growing up, I was always a bit of a shut in. I wanted to get out there and make friends, but I just didn't have many opportunities to do so. And with the advent of my acceptance into Hope's Peak, I figured this was the perfect opportunity that I have been looking towards for so long.

With that opportunity on my mind, I grasped my bag tightly and marched through the door with a spring in my step and a confident glint in my eyes.

 

 

And that's when everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be updated fairly quick since I have a large backlog of half completed chapters (at least enough to get me through the prologue). For future reference, all character images are made in Selfie Dollmaker unless I say otherwise. I suck at art, and I am looking for artists (as I am planning to turning this into a game at some point) so feel free to contact me on Twitter or Discord if you're interested (I mostly use discord).  
> -Moob


	2. Prologue (Part 2): Enter Monokitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story continues, Mitsuko Michi, SHSL Luckster, find herself fully within Hope's Peak Academy. In it, she starts to meet faces that she will grow to be far too comfortable with.

"Hey..."

My head felt so sore and my ears were ringing so hard I could barely tell that somebody was trying to talk to me.

"Hey... it's time to get up now."

I opened my eyes only to find myself with a face full of wooden desk.

"N-ngh...huh?" I mumbled as I lifted my head up, only to be greeted by a male figure in the doorway.

"Hey, over here. Everyone's waiting for you in the gym." The male figure said while trying to get my attention despite me already looking directly at him.

"Hmm? Where am I?" I asked, trying to see if the boy knew the answer.

"You're at Hope's Peak. I presume you're a SHSL student as well?" The boy inquired.

"Yeah, I am. My name's Mitsuko Michi. I'm the SHSL Luckster. I'm the one that won the lottery." I answered.

"Hmm? Really? I didn't expect that YOU would be the luckster. You look like you could have your own talent." The boy said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean...well...you have this talented aura about you. I can't quite find the words to describe it." He said with a shy smile and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well...I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Now, shall we get going? I don't like to keep people waiting." I giggled.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Yes, let's go." He turned and made his way out of the doorway that he was standing in.

I took the opportunity to look around the room for a few seconds. The windows seemed to be bolted shut with large metal plates. They looked like they were easily half a metre thick. I could only imagine what their purpose was.

I also noted a message on the chalkboard that translated to "Life is a battlefield." Hmm...I wonder what that could mean.

After taking those mental notes, I met up with the boy in the hallway. I followed him silently as we made our way to the gym to meet up with the others.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. It's only polite. My name is Rikuto Noburu. My friends call me Rikky-kun. I am the Super High School Level Cartographer." Rikky-kun suddenly said.  
  
**REGISTRATION COMPLETE**  
 **RIKUTO NOBURU**  
 **SHSL CARTOGRAPHER**

  


"YOU'RE Rikuto Noburu?!" I didn't noticed I had said that until I saw Rikky-kun's reaction.

"Y-yeah...I am. Is there a problem with that?" He asked me. "N-no...I just expected a more pirate-esque type. I've heard of your work. I just didn't expect you to look so...normal...is all." I tried to express my feelings as nicely as I could.

Rikky-kun laughed. "Heh. I suppose it's nice having people imagine meeting you. Honestly, I wish more people did know of me, but what do you expect when all you're good at is making maps..."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Rikky-kun, but I know there wasn't anything I could do about it at the moment. I had to get to the gym.

And just as I thought that, I was at the gym. I pushed the door open in a confident stance, a bright light nearly blinding me.

There were so many people in the gym that I wasn't even able to discern which voice came from which person.

"So... that makes all 15 of us, right?" Said a quiet, shy female voice.

"That does indeed seem to be the case..." Proclaimed a very formal, deep male voice.

"Hmph. So what do we do now?" Said a stern, confident male voice.

"We were supposed to wait for something if I remember correctly." Said a slightly rhaspy female voice.

"Yeah! You were waiting for something! You were waiting for me!" Boasted an unknown voice.

And just as that voice was uttered...

IT happened.

A strange fox plush steadily climbed onto the podium on the stage of the gym. All of us stared in awe at what was happening.

"Hey! What's up, you hooligans? I can't believe you guys forgot to meet your own guidance counselor!" Said the fox-looking thing.

"G-guidance counselor?" asked a shaky, ambiguously-gendered voice.

"Forget the guidance counselor part! That bastard called us hooligans!" Said an angry female voice.

"Forget both of those things! This stuffed animal is moving and talking like a...a...not a stuffed animal!" Said a boisterous male voice.

"Stuffed animal?! I DO have a name, ya' know!" The fox plush announced.

"Well..perhaps we would call you by it if you actually told us what is was" Said an unemotional female voice.

"Alright, Miss. Sassy Pants! I'll tell ya'! My name's Monokitsu! Like I said before, I'm this school's guidance counselor!" Monokitsu proclaimed.

"Alright, Monokitsu, now would you kindly tell us why we're here?" Said a male voice that sounded far too relaxed.

"I'm glad you asked! This...is a social experiment! Talented students from all over Japan are gathered at Hope's Peak to enhance their potential!" Monokitsu revealed.

"Oh boy...a social experiment. Well...this can only go one of a few ways." I couldn't help but mumble under my breath. Luckily, nobody caught me.

"Anyways, now that's done, what do we do now?" A relatively normal-sounding male voice asked.

"Run off an have fun! Socialize! That's what school is for!" said Monokitsu before disappearing behind the podium again.

And with that, the crowd of 15 students slowly dispersed, with only a few remaining in the gym, where I stood still trying to process what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it would be quick. Next chapter will introduce 3 more characters, so get hyped!  
> -Moob


	3. Prologue (Part 3)- Progress 5/15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Rikky-kun and getting introduced to Monokitsu, Mitsuko Michi goes around to meet 3 more students of Class 79.

I looked around and noticed that Rikky-kun, myself, and two other students were the only ones remaining in the gym.  
  
Without really thinking, I approached a boy and attempted to introduce myself to him.  
  
"Hey! Are you a student here, too?" I asked optimistically.  
  
"Y-yeah I am. W-why else would I be here?" The boy nervously answered.  
  
"Anyway, my name's Mitsuko Michi. I'm the SHSL Luckster. Nice to meetcha!" I beamed.  
  
"I-I'm Shun Naoki, the S-Super High School Level Track Star. I h-hope we can get along nicely."  
  
**REGISTRATION COMPLETE**  
**SHUN NAOKI  
SHSL ****TRACK STAR**

  
  
_Nicknamed "Galeforce", Shun Naoki is a name known all across the globe for being one of the fastest people alive, even owning the title for the title for the fastest teenager in the world. For somebody so young and innocent looking, Shun is a top class Olympic athlete and the star of Japan's running team. Even during primary school, multiple track teams had their eyes on him. As of late, Shun has taken to freerunning and parkour as a way of inspiring youth to overcome their fears._  
  
"Oh wow! I'm a huge fan of yours!" I blurted out. I'm not going to lie, I fangirled a bit. Shun Naoki is one of my biggest role models. He has this certain air of determination about him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectations. I have a bit of anxiety when meeting new people for the first time." Naoki-kun said with a shy smile.  
  
"Yeah, so do I." I said as I rubbed my neck. It was honestly a big relief to find that a SHSL student was just as anxious as I was, making them see a lot more human.  
  
After a bit of conversing between the three of us about Naoki-kun's career, Naoki-kun went on his way out of the gym, leaving Rikky-kun, myself, and the other girl in the gym. I approached her, and as she noticed me I was immediately struck with an aura of excitement and energy.  
  
"Yahooo! The name's Asuka Tsubasa! SHSL Pilot! Great to meetcha!"  
  
**REGISTRATION COMPLETE**  
**ASUKA TSUBASA**  
**SHSL PILOT**  
  
  
  
_A talented show pilot and ace of the Mad Murdocks, Asuka Tsubasa is a bit of celebrity around Japan. Known for her peppy attitude and skills with a plane, she has gained a massive fan following. Although she might not be the technical leader of the group, she easily has the most skill. She also is an expert mechanic, and she is able to service her own plane as well as the planes for the rest of the group, and even built her own plane, Hinadori, with just spare parts at the age of 12._  
  
"Wait, THE Asuka Tsubasa?! Holy shit!" Rikky-kun blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, I am..." Tsubasa-chan said as she rubbed the back of her head while blushing furiously.  
  
"I'm a huge fan of the Mad Murdocks! I've been to all of your shows!" Rikky-kun added to his previous statement.  
  
"Well, thank you for your contribution!" Tsubasa-chan lauded.  
  
"You're a real show stopper! I've honestly never see a plane do the things that you can do with one!" Rikky-kun further praised.  
  
"Um, Rikky-kun...as much as I want to keep talking, we should really get to know the other students." I said, trying not to sound rude to Tsubasa-chan.  
  
"Alright! See you guys! Oh, by the way, I never got your names..." Tsubasa-chan said.  
  
"Oh! My name's Mitsuko Michi! SHSL Luckster!" I answered.  
  
"And I'm Rikuto Noburu, but you can call me Rikky-kun. I'm the SHSL Cartographer." Rikky-kun answered after me.  
  
"Alright! See you guys later!" Tsubasa-chan beamed.  
  
After meeting Naoki-kun and Tsubasa-san, Rikky-kun and I made our way out of the gym. We opened the doors into a room with dozens to trophies and medals in glass cases, and even plaques on the walls. Observing the trophies was a girl, who was mumbling to herself.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what type of metal these are made out of. Some of these look like aluminium, but others look like brass. Those gold medals definitely look fake..." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
I approached her carefully, trying my best not to spook her out of her thoughts.  
  
"H-hey..." I said, trying to get her attention.  
  
"You don't have to hide from me. I know you're there." The girl said.  
  
"Well, that certainly makes things easier. I'm Mitsuko Michi, SHSL Luckster!" I said in a relieved tone.  
  
"I'm Akiko! Akiko Takara, SHSL Jeweler!"  
  
**REGISTRATION COMPLETE**  
**AKIKO TAKARA**  
**SHSL JEWELER**    
  


  
_One of the highest quality jewelers in the world, Akiko Takara has built her own business and made herself a millionaire. She runs the business with her father, a former miner, and the two make jewelry from the family's personal gem mine. The jewelry is worth much more than most jewelry due to its quality and the Takara brand name. Many celebrities have been seen wearing Takara branded necklaces, rings, watches, and other products._  
  
Without even realising that he was moving at all, Rikky-kun rolled up his sleeves to reveal his Takara wristwatch, making Takara-chan's face light up.  
  
"Is that one of our new premium Onyx watches? Those are one of my favourites!" Takara-chan bragged.  
  
"Yeah, I got it from my father. He gave me one with a built in compass to help me with my work." Rikky-kun explained.  
  
"Oh yeah! You're a SHSL student, too, right?" Takara-chan prodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Rikuto Noburu, but everyone calls me Rikky-kun. I'm the SHSL Cartographer." Rikky-kun explained.  
  
"Cartographer? Isn't that someone who makes maps?" Takara-chan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I do other forms of drawing to. I just like drawing maps because it helps people." Rikky-kun explained.  
  
"Um, Rikky-kun, we really should get going to meet the others. Sorry about that, Takara-chan." I said, trying to rush through to get acquainted with everyone fast.  
  
"It's fine, you don't have to apologise. It was nice to meet you two!" Takara-chan said as she herself turned back around to further observer the trophies.  
  
After that, Rikky-kun and I made out way into the main hallway to meet the other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm going to be away for a week. I really wanted to get this chapter out sooner but I ran into writer's block for a short period. I won't have my laptop, so I'm not going to be working on anything during that time. Sorry for any and all inconveniences.


End file.
